Zoey and Stark Continued
by Elizabeth Keeney-Cullen
Summary: Stark and Zoey are older and are married... btw im so bad at summaries :S first fanfic go easy
1. Chapter 1

Stark and Zoey continued…

As I walked away my heart sank, I wanted to go back I really did but I didn't think he would be waiting for me. I decided to go back anyway, he was my baby and I loved him so much I had to at least try. I ran back as fast as I could. I saw him kneeling there he was sobbing his heart out; I couldn't believe I had done this to him.

"Babes, I'm sorry, I don't expect you to ever forgive me." I whispered through my sobs.

Stark lifted his head up with that great cocky smile I loved so much, his face was pale and stained with tears.

"You came back. Obviously I would forgive you although I don't know why you are apologizing it was my fault." Stark grinned

_How did I ever get this lucky? Stark is amazing how could I ever thank nyx for bringing him to me _

"Are you kidding me, I must be the luckiest person alive; being married to you; the most powerful, hottest high priestess in existence." Stark replied being very modest.

After he said that I ran and jumped into his arms kissing him softly.

"Do you wanna go home baby?" I said whilst kissing him.

"Only if you come too." he pulled back and winked at me shining his cocky grin.

We walked home hand-in-hand; we talked about everything we could think of. When we reached the house Stark scooped me up and headed up the beautiful mahogany stairs. As we were going we kissed so tenderly, I was rubbing my hands all over his sculpted chest. He giggled and slammed open our bedroom door leaving a Stark shape foot print in the wood. I looked in so shocked, there were candles and flower petals everywhere, and a bottle of the finest French champagne next to our bed. I hopped down from my manly warrior's arms, and slowly started to cry, Starks arms were around my waist, and then he noticed I was crying.

"Babes, did I do something wrong? Was it the flower petals?" he sounded so disappointed.

"Yes" his head went down in shame "you make me feel like I'm not good enough for you" he lifted his head up and gave the amazing cocky grin.

"I love you Mrs Zoey Redbird-Stark, I always have and I always will" he said making he have butterflies in my stomach

"I love you more Mr James Stark" I replied

"Impossible I love you far too much" he said kissing my neck

He scooped me up again and placed me on the bed as if I was so fragile he didn't want to break me, he leaned over to kiss me again being careful not to put all his weight on me. I pulled him closer wrapping my legs around his waist, my hands moved up and started to rip his shirt off, and his hands moved down pulling my skirt off. All I could think of was how happy I was at this moment, it felt like nothing bad had ever happened.

_I love you James Stark, make love to me as if it was the first time ever. _

_Oh my goddess you know me so well baby, and your wish is my command. _

That night we made passionate love and fell asleep in each others arms, it was the best feeling ever, I woke up to him stroking my naked back, and kissing my neck.

"Can we stay here all day?" I asked staring into his amazing chocolate brown eyes.

"Already called Lenobia she said she has it covered, so today is about you and me and no one else. So what d'you plans on doing?" he said with an innocent expression on his face but so much mischief in his voice.

"I want to stay in bed all day here with you." I said smiling.

"Zoey, can I tell you something and you promise not to freak out" my heart sank and my stomach knotted. "Okay there is no easy way to say this, I want erm… a baby with you." my face lit up, the knot in my stomach turned into butterflies, his smile was the biggest I have ever seen it.

"I want a baby with you more than anything, a little baby you sounds great." I said staring into his beautiful eyes.

Stark jumped out of bed doing his naked happy dance, while I was laughing in bed.

**1 MONTH LATER**

I walked through our front door, noticing the alarm didn't go off I was confused.

"Stark…?" I was hoping he was home and I wasn't being robbed or stalked.

"Baby bird I'm in the bedroom, I just came outta the shower. Come up" Stark shouted from the bedroom.

I walked upstairs and saw him sitting on the end of our bed, in just a towel.

"Hey. What are you doing up here?" I said. A confused expression crossed his face.

"Z, do you know what today is?" I shook my head. "It's Valentines Day, I forgot about a gift so you will just have to settle for me."

"I like the sound of that." we started undressing and there was a banging at the door. We ran down, confused. We open the door and it was Darius (Aphrodite's husband) he was holding their four year old daughter Lilly-Rose (she was just like her mother).

"Darius, what's wrong?" I was getting really worried. I could tell Stark could feel my expression and tense up next to me.

"Its Aphrodite, she's had the baby and was begging for you"

"Okay let me get dressed and I will be round in a few minutes"

I and Stark ran upstairs getting dressed quickly.

I took a pregnancy test the other night and I still haven't told Stark we are going to have a baby; I was so surprised he didn't hear me thinking about me.

We ran next door, running through the door following the talking. I got through the door, Aphrodite was lying on her amazing princess bed with a little pink lump next to her. Darius picked up the baby and past it to me.

"This is the newest edition to our family, he's called Cade" said Darius

I started to cry and Stark asked if we could leave the room for a minute as he could sense I needed to tell him something.

"So what d'you wanna tell me" he said as he wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Erm…I don't know how to say this but I'm gonna have a baby." I was so nervous, I had no idea how he would react.

"Are you sure?" his face lit up "this is one of the best feelings ever"

"what are the others?" I don't know why I changed the subject.

"the first night erm…you know me and you" both of our faces went crimson "and the other was when you agreed to marry me." he said with a huge smile on his face.

_i will upload the rest next week...stay tuned :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Today had been so exhausting I just wanted to go to bed. I climbed the stairs and crawled into bed just as I was slipping into a deep sleep a huge muscle man pulled me into his arms and slowly rubbed our growing baby. I turned to face him and said "we will be a real family. I just hope the baby looks like you stunningly handsome and very confident." he blushed when I said handsome.

"Why would you want them to look like me when you are soooo beautiful you make me feel in superior?"

"Imagine a day when we both think we are good enough for each other." we both giggled.

"I don't think that will ever happen baby bird, now it's been a long day you should get some rest." Stark's voice sounded so musical and soothing.

"Promise, me one thing" he nodded looking anxious. "Never leave me." his face relaxed and he just smiled my favourite cheeky grin.

"I promise with all my heart and besides where would I go baby." I smiled and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

That night I had the best dream, Stark and I were old (I know this cant happen with vampires but it was amazing) and we had four beautiful grown-up children called Cameron (oldest daughter and child), Sylvia (youngest daughter and second oldest), and the twins, Junior and Darren (they were both stunningly handsome like their father). When I got to the good part I was woken up by the sound go Stark humming and making my favourite blueberry pancakes. I ran downstairs and saw Stark in just his boxers singing to young money's bedrock.

"Hey baby, oh sorry did I wake you up" he said worried.

"Nice dance moves, and no its ok but I do like the look of those pancakes." I said feeling so hungry

"And I like the look of you." I rolled my eyes, he couldn't have thought of a more cheesy line to say. "How'd you sleep last night?" I thought about my dream with a massive smile on my face. "Is that a smile for my pancakes or my amazing body?" I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it.

"Actually although I like them both, last night I had them best dream ever and I was just thinking about that." Then he said something that really didn't surprise me at all.

"Was it about a sexy man called James Stark?" I rolled my eyes again

"actually it was about both of us, we were old and we had adult children and they looked like they should have been models, they were called Cameron and Sylvia and we had twin boys called Junior and Darren, and I'm tell you those boys are going to have to pry girls off them." I said with a giggle.

" Babes that really great and really weird because this morning I was thinking about baby names and our future and I was thinking I wanted four children and those names were exactly what I wanted." he said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh My Goddess, I just realised something" Stark was really confused. "Aphrodite said vampire who have been given powers get visions of their future when they are pregnant and if this vision come true ill be the happiest thing in existence."

"Baby bird, that's great but you said in your dream you saw us as old but we can't get old either." he sounded so upset.

"okay maybe we weren't old because I didn't actually see us properly." I said still in shock that maybe my children will actually look like this.

Stark started to get really worried about me so he came closer, he put his hands on my waist and softly kissed my forehead, that got me out of my daydream and I stared into his eyes smiled the biggest smile I have ever done and said.

"you kept your promise." I got up on my tip-toes and kissed him so passionately I almost fell with excitement.

My phone started ringing

"Hello" the male voice came from the phone, I dropped the phone, how could he ring me? After all this time what does he want? I was so confused. I had to make sure it was him.

"Who is I please.." I asked still shaky waiting for a reply, the name gave me conformation and if Stark and been holding on to me I would have collapsed.

"Oh Z, you do sound the same, it's Erik Night." My stomach knotted at the thought of him on the other end of the conversation. I hadn't spoken to Erik in six years

"Erik, what do you want?" I was surprised at how nice I sounded. I could feel Stark tense up behind me.

" I seriously need to speak to you, do you mind if I come over?" he was the first to break the silence. "I understand, I have been such a-" I cut him off.

"Sure come round, you know where we live right?" I didn't even think about what I had said.

"Yeah sure, next to Aphrodite" then he hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

I was still so surprised that Erik called I hadn't even noticed Stark picked me up and lay me on our cool leather sofa.

"Baby are you ok? Are you sure you want him over? don't worry I will support you in whatever you decide when ever you decide, but the guy is a giant ass."

I started to giggle at Stark.

"I don't know why I said yes but this may give me the closure that he ahs forgiven me for what happened between me and Blake." it was really hard to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Ok sweet bird, I trust your decision and you do know best. But please don't expect me to act all nicey nice to him, and if she steps outta line once, makes you feel uncomfortable or hurt you then I will kill him, is that ok babes?" all I could do was laugh at my man.

"Babes I love you so much and to be honest if Erik comes over being a prick I honestly don't care because I have a very sexy warrior here to protect me." I said as I kissed his neck.

"I love you too." The biggest cockiest grin crossed his face from ear to ear.

"Alright I'm going in the shower and I'm gonna get ready." I brushed past Stark and he grabbed my wrist.

"D'you need some help to wash your back?" he winked; I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon then, but no funny business ok" we were both giggling like little children.

I got out of the shower before Stark did because I wanted to phone my mom. Since she finally dumped the step-loser because she saw what he really was, we had become a lot closer than ever to the point where she walked me down the aisle and she also loved Stark because he treated me with something that she was missing all these years, love.

The phone rang and on the second ring she picked up.

"Zoey sweetheart, is everything ok?" I knew right then there was something wrong with my mom.

"Mom I'm fine what's wrong with you?" she took a few second to answer which felt like hours.

"oh I just came back from the hospital" my heart sank, what could be wrong with her "don't worry its your brother, he started doing sports, I know what you're thinking but its true and he broke his leg playing soccer." I couldn't even begin to say how relieved I was. After grandma died 18 months ago (goddess bless her), the whole family had gone into a state of depression except me, its made me feel so guilty all this time, but Stark thinks it was because Nyx she was going to take care of her.

I'd finished speaking to mom about crazy things that have been happening back at broken arrow and I found out Kayla my ex-BFF has had six children by five different guys. It reminded me so much of the Maury show when the girls are going on saying "he is the dad I'm 1000% sure" and Maury says "you are not the father". to be honest I'm not surprised. I really couldn't tell mom I was goint to be a mother, not until I was sure everything was going to be fine.

I walked upstairs in my towel and sat on the end of the bed, just in time to she my Adonis-like husband walk out of the bathroom with water glistening off him, he was towel drying his beautiful scruffy dishwater brown hair. He looked up and saw me.

"Hey sweet bird are you ok?" before I could say anything he answered. "I'm not I think its because I need a kiss right here" he pointed to his full lips, I walked over to him and started to kiss him, his fresh spearmint breath made everything more exciting, I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter, after about two minutes of sucking face I pulled back. We both got dressed and went downstairs.

"Babes what do you want for din-" he was cut off by the sound of our doorbell, I opened it and sure enough Erik Night was standing there with his amazing superman looks staring back at me


End file.
